Gokai Titans
by P.K.Sword
Summary: The titans found a mysterious treasure that will not only give them new powers but new enemies


"Titans,we have not been having any breaks this season because crime has popping up more than usual."Robin said.

"But friend Robin,You said yesterday that crime never takes the break."Starfire replied.

"Well...forget what I said yesterday."Robin said.

"Ok titans,I was planning to get us tickets for Hawaii but that wouldn't cheer you we'll go to a big island and go treasure hunting!"Robin said by taking out maps,bags,gears,food,and drinks for other titans thought about this for a moment and agreed to Robin's break deal.

* * *

 **(Cue theme:Kaizoku sentai Gokaiger)**

 **Kaizoku sentai Gokaiger!**

 **Susme!Yuuki no hata kakage( Forward!Hoist the flag of courage )**

 **Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku( Sink or swim,the invincible wind will guide you )**

 **Mezase chizu ni na basho wo( Your goal isn't on any map )**

 **Maboroshi nanka ja nain da( It's no illusion )**

 **Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru( Everyone is searching for their very own treasure )**

 **Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara( I want to check to see that everyone is not the same )**

 **Yaritai koto wo yatte yard( Just do what you want )**

 **Inochigake daze hoshitte do sono te de tsukame( It's life or death,if you want it,then grab it )**

 **Let's go!Let's Gokaiger!**

 **Go!Go!Let's Go!Let's arashin naka( Let's sail into the storms )**

 **Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze( Your persistent recklessness will change the world )**

 **Dekkai yume wa mugendai( Big dreams are endless )**

 **Kaizoku sentai Gokakiger!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:The mythological treasure**

The Titans were at the island digging with their was using his mechanical shovel,Starfire was using her energy beams,Raven was using her magic to make a shovel and use it,Beast boy was a mole to dig,Robin however was using a regular shovel.

A while Robin found a treasure chest when he found the wanted to tell the titans so he shouted"Hey guys I found something!"Everyone got out of their dig sites and got their flashlights and head on over to Robin's dig site.

Cyborg however was tired so he told Robin"Can I get a break?"Robin told him the obvious answer"No!"Cyborg Raven,Beast boy/bat,Starfire,and Cyborg was opening the treasure and when they opened it,They got a big surprise."What are these?"BB asked picking up 1 of the small figures.

"Nuh-uh,we didn't go all the way here to get a treasure that has small figures!"Cyborg shouted.

"Raven,do you have any knowledge on these?"Robin asked as he showed 1 of the small figures.

Raven used her magic to reveal her book."This chest is the mythological treasure and these figures are actually keys called:Ranger keys that once belong to a group of warriors that are called Kaizoku sentai Gokaiger."Raven replied."

These doesn't look like keys,they're just figures!"Cyborg yelled at he was done yelling at Raven,he accidently flipped the figure in a way that made the figure's bottom body raise up on the figures face and revealed a key and the bottom body that has been raised has a symbol.

"Once again,Raven,do you have any knowledge on the symbols on each Ranger key?"Robin asked once more.

Raven sighed and answerd"These symbols represents what is this key's super sentai Cyborg's holding on is from the Gokaiger."

Then the 6 Ranger keys popped out of the chest and 6 phones that has a red and gold of the phones went to each of the keys however,decided who should be the owner of the was picked to be GokaiRed,Cyborg was picked to be GokaiBlue,BB was picked to be GokaiGreen,Raven was picked to be GokaiYellow,And Starfire was picked to be GokaiPink.

A while later,the titans was done with their breaks and when they got there,they saw white and silver creatures,searching homes for something."The zangyack forces are back or Neo-zangyack."Raven said.

"Well,what do we do?"Robin asked.

"If we're indeed the chosen ones to take on the roles of the Gokaigers...then you know what to do."Raven replied.

* * *

Neo-zangyack was about to search the T-tower when they were Neo-Goumin gawked before turning around to see the Teen Titans walking towards them,then they see Robin holding out a red and black gun with a light blue trim around a grunts was surprised seeing the gun on Robin's possession."NO-ONE CHECKS THE T-TOWER WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION!"Robin exclaimed as he pulls out his mobirate and Ranger key."Ready titans?"Robin asked.

"Ready!"The others nodded as they took out their own mobirates and Ranger opened their mobirates then they flipped their figures in a way so turn into five titans shouted "Gokai Change!"As they put their Ranger keys into the key slot and twisting it.

 **=GO~KAIGER=**

With that,The titans grew in the same height as the Gokaigers,Cyborg's big body and face turned into same size as GokaiBlue and Raven's hood disappeared during the trasformation. After that they were in a black suits right before 3 X's and a V in each of the same color the titans used flashed over them,forming a symbol of the Gokaigers on their chests and their belt buckle on their skirts formed on Raven and Starfire while the coats appeared on the the Vs formed helmets for the titans look almost the same with a slight variation in the shapes of the black visors along with the Gokaiger symbol on the top of their heads.

"GokaiRed!"Robin started.

"GokaiBlue!"Cyborg added.

"GokaiYellow!"Raven nodded under her helmet.

"GokaiGreen!"BB smiled under his.

"GokaiPink!"Starfire bowed.

In space,dragon-shaped ship,pulling a circular shape,that has a black castle on ships floated around it.

On the ship that has the castle in the cockpit,there were seven main one, however,was surprised and said" **C-can it be?The..."**

"Kaizoku sentai..."Robin started before the titans posed in their new forms.

"GOKAIGER!"They all yelled,ready for battle.

"Hade ne ikuze!"Robin shouted while holding out his GokaiGun and shooting from it.

The Gokaigers and Neo-Goumin and Neo-Sugoumin charged to each other.

The other Gokaigers has their own versions of the weapons that Gokai Red has.

* * *

Yellow found herself overwhelmed by the Neo-Goumin but she smiled under that helmet."If I need more power then I need to change."Gokai Yellow said as she pressed a button on the belt buckle and revealed a new Ranger key was mostly yellow,except for half of the torso and the key's left arm which was black,the torso having it split by a white line making look like a #4,and the helmet has a large silver mouthpiece and a equally large black visor.

"Gokai Change!"Gokai Yellow shouted,after kicking some Neo-Goumin away and using the same method she used to transform into Gokai Yellow.

 **=DE~KARANGER=**

With a flash of what looked like a silver badge with a dog's profile on it,Gokai Yellow became what her key looked like,her hands was still white gloves similar to Gokai Yellow,but the sides of her helmet has red diamond-shaped lights and the dog badge was right on her forehead.

"Eat this!"Gokai Deka Yellow shouted as she used her D-shot(baton mode)to attack the Neo-Goumin.

* * *

"This is where I start to shine!"Gokai Red shouted as he pressed the button on his belt buckle and another key came key has a 1 over where the heart would reside,inside a circle which resembles train tracks along with lines connecting to both sides of the torso,and the helmet had a visor which looked like it was covered by silver train tracks and the parts above it looked like a red bullet train with a #1 in front window.

Red readied his key."Gokai Change!"

 **=TO~KKYUGER=**

With a flash of the letters Toq,Gokai Red turns into Gokai Toq Ichigou.

"Rail slasher!"Gokai Toq Ichigou shouted,charging with a red sword with train tracks.

* * *

"Woah,these guys are tough."Green said as he fights with Blue and Pink.

"Well if you can't beat 'em,change!"Blue shouted as he press the button on his belt buckle.

"Time for the change!"Pink said as she does the same.

Pink and Blue readied their keys."Gokai Change!

 **=GO~SEIGER=**

A flash of a crest flashed over them and out comes Gokai Goesi Blue and Gokai Gosei Pink.

"Cool!"Gokai Gosei Blue said readying a crossbow weapon.

"Phoenix Bullet!"Gokai Gosei Pink shouted as she shoots with a blaster that has a Phoenix head on the blaster part.

* * *

"This guy is good."Green said to himself as he readies his key."Gokai Change!"

 **=MA~GIRANGER=**

"Gi magika!"Gokai Magi Green shouted as he holds out his magic stick.

* * *

"Guys,We have to use it!"Gokai Red shouted.

"Ok!"The others shouted as they threw their guns and swords into the air.

They inserted their Gokai and Goranger keys into their weapons.

 **FINAL WAVE**

Gokai Green and Pink shoots while Yellow and Blue slashes and Red shoots and slashes.

All the Goumins got destroyed and the Gokaigers reverted back to normal.

* * *

"Whew!I sure need to sleep."BB said.

"Leave it to me."Robin added while pressing numbers on his mobirates.

 **GOKAI GALLEON**

A red pirate ship floated over them and ropes came out from the ship to the group.

"Let's go"Raven said as she grabbed her rope.

The titans ropes pulled them up and once they were up there,they were amazed.

"Goodness!This ship is perfect!"Starfire shouted,running to a room and sleeping on a bed.

"Titans,I think we found ourself a home."Robin similes.


End file.
